One Hell Of A Night
by KNDfreak
Summary: Hinata and Naruto gets drunk. So does, sasuke and sakura, ino and shikamaru, and neji and tenten. One morning, they all asked the same question. What the hell?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey hinata-chan!" Hinata was busy daydreaming when she heard her name. She looked over to see Sakura, Ino, and Tenten standing, waving for her to come over. Hinata got up and walked over to them.

"W-what's g-going on?" She asked shyly. Sakura grinned.

"You're gonna have fun tonight with us!" She said. Hinata eyes went wide. As much as she liked Sakura, she and Ino would have so much 'fun' that they ended up in a hot bowel of water. Yeah, it's that bad. So, to excuse herself, hinata smiled.

"I-I would love to, b-but-"

"No buts hinata! We're going out and so is the boys!" Ino screeched, smiling. Again, hinata eyes went wide.

"T-The boys?"

"Yep. Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto and Sasuke." At the mention of 'Naruto', hinata started to blush. Sakura snickered.

"Well, I guess that's settle. You're going with us for the night!" Before hinata could protest, Sakura and Ino were already walking. She looked at Tenten, who only shrugged and follow suit. Hinata sighed. _I need new friends._She thought. Later that night, hinata got dress. When the doorbell ring, she quickly ran downstairs to see most of the girls and guys.

"I-Ino, when you said they w-were coming, I-I thought y-you didn't mean it!" She said. Ino smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for? The night isn't getting any younger." Sakura said. Naruto nodded, smiling as wide as usual.

"Yeah! Let's get going!" With that, they headed off to a club. Inside, many, many people were dancing, talking, or drinking. What really got everyone going, was that Jiriaya was there!

"Ah! Pervy-sage! What are you doing here?!" Naruto asked over the loud music. Jiriaya started to sweat when the girl in his arms glared at him.

"Pervy-sage?" She repeated. Before you knew it, Jiriaya's head collidedwith the wall of the club. Almost, instantly, everyone started to giggle. The girl huffed and walked away, leaving a broken pervert ninja on the ground. That's when Jiriaya got mad.

"Kid! What do you think are doing?! You just had to go and ruin my research! Or was about to!" Suddenly the girl came back, red as ever.

"You only wanted to date me to do your RESEARCH?!" She yelled before hitting him over the head. "You pervert! And to think I ever liked you!" The group scrambled away from the scene before they got caught. Hours later, hinata was sitting by herself, starring at naruto, sakura, ino, tenten, neji, and shikamaru. She sighed. _I wish I was like Sakura. That's all Naruto cares about._ She thought sadly. She again sighed. Suddenly a drink was in front of her. She blinked at it and looked up to the bar tender.

"Go ahead. You seem like you're tempting." He said. Was she really? Hinata looked at the drink, then to sakura, who was dancing on sasuke and naruto. She frowned and reached for the drink. The burning was intense! Never had something so strong felt so good. She wanted more.

"Another round." She stated and the bar tender pulled out another drink. Soon, hinata became happy and was smiling for unknown reason, but she's not the only one. After dancing, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, and Ino became drinkers as well.

"You know what's funny?" She asked the bar tender. He just looked at her. "That little mole on your face. It's right, it's just so...out of place." She giggled. From the other side, Ino was having a grand telling her story.

"And then I walked up to him and said 'Hey, you got a problem?' Bahahaha!" She laughed. Shikamaru was right next to her, holding her waist.

"And then what happened?" He asked, smiling. Ino smiled.

"Nothing!" Ino started to laughed and lay her head down on his shoulder. "Hmm, shika-kun, I love you." She said and kissed him. Shikamarudidn't pull away, instead, he deepened the kiss. When they pulled away, Ino had a goofy grin.

"Lets go back to my place." She wispered. Shika nodded and they left. Tenten and neji were already making out. By the time they stopped, tenten's shirt was gone. (Don't worry! They're in the back of the club!)

"I love you." She whispered, smiling. Neji, for once, smiled also.

"I love you too." And they kissed again. Neji stopped the kiss and got up, pulling Tenten up too. He kissed her arm, then her shoulder blade, and finally, her breast. With each kiss, Tenten let out a little moan.

"I want you." Tenten moaned out. Neji looked at her and smirked.

"I know, but we'll have to finish this in my room." He said, smiling a stupid smile. Tenten giggled (which is so unlike her) as she put on her shirt and got out of the club, along with neji. What? They're ninjas. With Sakura and Sasuke, they were kissing, hugging and telling each other 'I love you' for the hundredth time! It wasn't until Sakura felt a little naughty and slipped her hand inside his pants. Sasuke grinned and blushed, enjoying the rub.

"Sakkurrraaaa...." He groaned out, feeling his very own special place getting harder by the minute. Sakura grinned.

"More? Or faster?" She asked. Without even waiting, she started to rub even faster. Sasuke bit his lip, trying to keep inside a scream. So far, it wasn't working.

"Mooorreee...." He whispered, almost begging. Then, she stopped. This caused Sasuke to look at her, wondering why she had stopped. Saskura smiled a sweet smile.

"You had your turn." She said. "And now, I want mines. Give it to me sasuke-kun." Sasuke smiled.

"Sure thing princess, but....not here, where everyone can see us." He whispered into her ear. Sakura grinned, knowing exactly what he's thinking. Soon, the two walked out of the club, holding each other hands and giggling. Near the bar, hinata was having her tenth drink today!

"And, every time I try to tell him," She mumbled, eyes stained with redness and puffyness. "He goes off with that stupid slut Sakura!" She cried. Of course, she don't mean that, but this a drunken hinata we're talking here!

"Am I not pretty enough?" She asked the bar tender, who was getting fed up with her stories. _Maybe, I shouldn't given her that drink._ He thought.

"Am I not strong enough? Is that the reason, huh?!" She yelled, glaring at him, but tears were still falling. What she did not notice was a drunken Naruto behind her.

"I just want to belong!" She screamed, drinking her last bottle.

"Hinata?" Hinata turned around to see Naruto, who was nearly as drunk as she was.

"N-Naruto? Is (hiccup) that (hiccup) you? (hiccup)" She asked. Naruto nodded stupidly.

"Is that (hiccup) how (hiccup) you (hiccup) feel?" He asked. Hinata, though drunk, blushed. Had he heard her?

"Y(hiccup)eah." Naruto smiled.

"Hinata (hiccup), you were (hiccup) always pretty and (hiccup) strong. (hiccup)" Hinata's blush deepened. "And besides, I (hiccup) thought (hiccup) you were (hiccup) with Kiba-kun." He continued, still wearing that dumb, drunk smile. Hinata shook her head.

"No. (hiccup) I (hiccup) only like him (hiccup) as a (hiccup) friend." Naruto grunted.

"These (hiccup) hiccups are getting (hiccup) to be (hiccup) a real (hiccup) pain in the (hiccup) ass." Hinata nodded, agreeing.

"Wanna (hiccup) kiss?" Hinata's face shined as she smiled.

"O(hiccup)kay." With that they kissed. For a good long 20 minutes, they stopped and looked at each other with such love and lust. Before they knew it, they were off to Naruto's apartment, which was unclean, but they can care less. They made it up to naruto's bedroom and hinata was first to undress. As she did, naruto's eyes started to wonder around her body. _Damn, her breast are bigger then sakura's! Why didn't I see her before? _He thought as his hand made its way to her soft, tender breast. She moaned as she looked at him with passion and lust. Suddenly, hinata grabbed him by the pants and kissed him. Naruto, as drunk as he was, was completely shocked by the sudden move. She stopped kissing him and looked at him, almost glaring.

"I want you...Naruto." She said, gripping on the pants. Naruto groan when her tongue made its way into his mouth. Hinata had finally got him down in his boxers and pushed him onto the bed. Naruto could see it in her eyes, she was horny. Hinata smirked.

"Naruto," She purred, touching his golden yellow hair before her left hand touch his penis. Naruto let out a louder groan. Hinata smiled, lovingly.

"Hinataaaa..." Naruto moaned, as her hand went up and down on his shaft. With each stroke, naruto's groans got louder and louder.

"HINATAAAAAA!!!!" He screamed before spilling into her hand. Hinata got her hand out of his boxers and started to lick each finger slowly while looking at him. This made Naruto horny all over again. She then pulled down his boxers and her eyes went wide.

"It's....big. I wonder..." She said, looking down at the crotch of her pants. That's when it hit her. She wasn't completely undress! Before she had a chance, Naruto got to the button, looking dead at her.

"I wanna do it." He said and started to unzip her pants. As soon as he got it down past her underwear, he notice something a wet spot in between her legs. Naruto looked at her, smirking. Hinata blushed and looked the other way. She heard naruto chuckled as her underwear, too, disappeard. Hinata gasped when she left his tongue on her wet pussy. She moaned, gripping his hair.

"Narutoooooooooooo....." Soon, Naruto had stopped and stuck a finger in her. Hinata eyes popped open as she let out another moaned.

"Oh, oh! Give it to me narutooo...." Naruto smirked.

"As you wish." He went in deeper, causing hinata to scream in pain and passion. She looked at her.

"Stick it in me, now." She wispered. Naruto looked at her, eyes wide. Those drinks may have caused him to lose his senses, but not all of them.

"You sure?" Hinata nodded. She was ready....ready for naruto. Naruto nodded as he placed her gently on her back, right below him. His shaft was just a few inches away from hinata's wet area. Naruto looked at her again with an 'Are you sure?' glance. Again, hinata nodded.

"I wanted this for a long, from you. I love you." She said. Naruto grinned a goofy grin.

"I know. I love you too." With that, he gently went in. Hinata screamed, causing Naruto to look at her.

"Did I hurt you?" Hinata nodded.

"A little, please, keep going." Naruto pushed in again, causing both of them to groan. Slowly, but surely, he started to pump. Hinata groaned and moaned while placing her arms around his neck.

"Naruto...Narutoooo..." She moaned as his shaft went up and down in her. Naruto also did the same.

"Hinataaa...."

"Narutooo...."

"Hinataaa....."

"Narutooooooooooooooooooooooo......" Soon, naruto started to pick up the paste and went faster. This made hinata moan even more.

"Oh god, I think I'm about to cum!" She yelled, voice filled pleasure and tiredness. Naruto was the same.

"Meee...too..." He grunted as he pumped more and more into her. That's when it happened. Hinata and Naruto screamed.

"HINATA!!!!!!!"

"NARUTO!!!!" The next day, everyone woke up with shock and fear look on their faces.

(_The world)_

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"

_Please R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

_(Ino and Shikamaru)_

"WHAT THE HELL SHIKAMARU?!" Ino yelled, but painfully regretted. Her yelling caused both her and him a headache. Ino groaned while rubbing her head.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing here? NAKED?!" Then she looked at herself and blushed. "And what am I doing naked?!" Shikamaru starting blushing when he realized that they were, not only in bed together, but naked!

"It's due to the fact that we were drunk." He said, groaning and getting up. Ino started to blush. She didn't remember all of it, but she did remember a confession of her love and having sex with him. She looked at him with worried, though, he didn't see it. What if that was drunk Shikamaru talking? And not him? Would he reject her?

"Ino? You haven't said a word." Shikamaru said, looking at her. Ino sighed and pushed it aside. He raise an eyebrow. _Troublesome women._ He thought as he started to put on his pants.

"You better get going Shika, my mom will be up here in a minute and she will NOT like what she sees." Ino mumbled. Shikamaru looked at her, concerned.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Ino shrugged.

"Nothing's wrong. I-It's just that...." She sighed. "Nothing. It's nothing." Shikamaru raise an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. Soon, he started to leave as the door open. It was Ino's mom, who looked at her daughter with concern in her eyes.

"Ino honey? Is something wrong? I didn't hear you come in last night." Ino sighed, holding back a deep sorrow feeling in her head.

"I'm okay mom. I'll be down in a minute."

_(TenTen and Neji)_

Both of them stared at each other in fear.

"Neji? W-what happened?" Tenten asked nervously, almost afraid of the answer. Neji gupled. For the first time, the great and strong Neji was almost as scared as a mouse.

"I-I think we...we...we..." He wispered into her ear and caused her to blush that was similar to hinata's.

"HAD SEX?!" She screamed. Neji covered her mouth.

"Ssshhhh! You don't want anybody else to know!" He said before sighing. He always did liked Tenten, but to have sex with her was a little extreme. Tenten looked at him.

"What are we going to do?" She asked. Neji, once again, sighed as he looked at her.

"Pretend it never happened?" Tenten was a little disappointed in that, but shoved it away. After all, it wasn't like something REALLY was going to happen between them.....right? Both of them started to get dress. She couldn't help herself and took a sneak peek at neji's member and blushed. _Was that inside of me? _She thought, blushing even worse. Neji, however, couldn't hold back and took a glance at tenten's breast for more then a minute. When she saw this, she started to blush and cover herself.

"Neji!"

"Sorry."

_(Sakura and Sasuke)_

Both of them didn't say a word, even when they started to get dress. Sakura glance at Sasuke nervously before getting back to dressing. Sasuke didn't even bother to look at her. Mainly because of the fact that he was blushing more and more every time the events played in his head. He couldn't let Sakura see, even if he did like her. Sakura was in the middle of liking and disliking the idea of having sex with him. Of course, she's been a big fan of him and still is, but this was wrong. They were only seventeen for god sakes! Sakura wanted to make a conversation with him, but held back. After all, he might still think she was weak and stupid.

_(Hinata and Naruto)_

Naruto had woken up thanks to the sun in his eyes and glance down at the beauty before him. He started to blush, remembering what had happen last night. _Damn, I can't believe we were that drunk._ He thought, but using his own catchphrase, he answered his own comment. _Believe it. _Suddenly, hinata started to stirr and looked at the love of her life.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She whispered. She still wondered if all of that was dream. Naruto smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm right here hinata-chan." He whispered back, causing her to blush. He chuckled. Hinata looked at the time and her eyes went wide.

"SHIT!"

_Sorry for cutting it so short, but this is all I can think of for now. Don't worry, I plan on making this a story rather than a two-shot. Please R&R._


End file.
